


Two Of A Kind

by Moonlight91



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/pseuds/Moonlight91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperately needing an item from Jareth involves Rumpelstiltskin and Belle being trapped in the Labyrinth. Part of the Rumbelle Christmas in July Festivities Prompt: What do you mean lost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iatethebiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethebiscuit/gifts).



If there was a land all throughout the realms in which Rumpelstiltskin found the most disagreeable, it would be without any hesitation the city of Goblins. Whenever he visited, the goblins would always make it near impossible to be dealt with in a reasonable matter. Not to say all of the Dark One’s deals are an easy feat, but the goblins were a special case altogether. Rather than making a desperate plea in reconsidering his offer, the goblins would waste his time in trying to swindle him.

The worse of the goblins was Jareth who while smarter than most of his subjects, Rumpelstiltskin could admit the goblin king had a precise level of trickery matching his own that made interacting him a rare event. The desperation came upon the realization Rumpelstiltskin needed a Barn Owl for a spell he was currently working on as their feathers contained magical properties for the pursuit of clairvoyance and the only place to acquire one was from Jareth’s personal collection.

This is how Rumpelstiltskin and Belle found themselves in Goblin City one afternoon. Belle came along mainly because throughout her nine months of living with Rumpelstiltskin, she longed to have accompanied him for his travels where he only relented this time due to a supposedly underhanded comment about refusing to suffer interacting with Jareth alone. At the same time Belle became curious in meeting this Goblin King since the legends about him all consisted of turning children into goblins and bending the laws of time.

The pair went inside the grand hall of the castle beyond the goblin city finding it decorated with an elaborate color sequence of gold, silver and sky blue along floating lit candles surrounding the room. There were a few instances in which Belle heard some little noises in some of the portraits, even some goblins running around the castle pretending to not have noticed their arrival. Throughout the room were portraits and painting of faraway lands decorating the walls along with carefully placed silverware in the little tables close to the dining hall. Straight ahead of them between the wooden throne draped in a velvet carpet lay a pit leading into a long tunnel entering The Bog of Eternal Stench.

“I thought you said Jareth isn’t the type for theatrics” stated Belle to Rumpelstiltskin looking around for the host annoyed at not sensing his presence.

“I believe my reputation differs depending on who you talk to.” Replied a booming voice causing the pair to turn finding Jareth crouching down on one of the portraits gazing at Belle with a predatory grin and laughable smirk towards Rumpelstiltskin. Coming down, he walked over to Belle, staring deeply into her eyes as he kissed her hand. “Rumpelstiltskin, where did you find this enchanting creature?” Surprised and amazed by the tall goblin in front of her, Belle became instantly curious by him; his first noticeable feature became the strange markings on his eyes, she would not have been surprised if the rumors of his fairy origins were true due to his appearance being more human than goblin.

Rumpelstiltskin immediately pulled Belle closer to him, “She is _mine_ where I didn’t have to resort threats to turn her into a goblin.” He can already sense Belle was irritated at him but seeing Jareth’s expression change to annoyance at the mention of his most recent escapade justified in her annoyance as being worth it.

“Lower your temper Rumpelstiltskin, your girl is of no concern to me. Although I must confess getting your letter had been rather amusing since you tend to make a clear point that coming here is never on your high priorities.” Jareth circled around the pair then lay down on his throne winking back at Belle. “I will give you one of my owls but first you must admit that I am the best thief of infants in all of the realms”

Now Rumpelstiltskin began laughing not in his usual high pitch giggling. “You mistaken dearie, I don’t steal infants. It’s actually part of my contracts for wishes to be fulfilled rather than a spell needing to be said.”

“Oh yes your contracts, the rather vague ones in which no one seems to read. I read one of them and even I couldn’t understand what was going on. At least my end of the bargain as well as my power is absolute.”

The hinting of his dagger already caused a sore spot on the sorcerer wanting nothing more than to have him as a prized pet in the Dark Castle. “Nevertheless, my success rate is higher so in an effort to spare us all an eternity of it. Just _please_ give me what I came for and we will be on our way.” Rumpelstiltskin knew as soon as he said “please” any demand he would ever make would be met without any hesitation and it seemed even Jareth lamented when he summoned an brown owl.

“Here you are Rumpelstiltskin, one Barn Owl for your disposal. Although I am feeling rather…creative today.” He quickly caused the owl to disappear “You can go fetch the owl yourself in my Labyrinth. I assume you know your way there. Have fun” Jareth summoned disappeared along with a bubble surrounding Rumpelstiltskin and Belle instantly disappearing. They opened their eyes finding themselves transported into a strange garden with decaying woods as far as the eye could see in which Belle compared it to the garden of the Dark Castle during the meets the autumn. Belle tuned around seeing the castle beyond the goblin city at a reasonable distance.

“Where are we?” Belle asked straightening herself

Cleaning off the dust from his vest, Rumpelstiltskin proclaimed confidently “Dearie welcome to The Labyrinth, one of Jareth’s more complicated ideas. Better we stick together since everything in this garden will do whatsoever to stop us from getting out.” Looking around, Rumpelstiltskin realized Jareth transported them into the first layer of the labyrinth. He created this maze for the goblin king two centuries prior so Rumpelstiltskin was aware the best loopholes in getting through it despite knowing some of Jareth’s minions having a method of letting people trust them into going a different direction.

“Can’t you just think up the owl and summon it?” said Belle becoming uncomfortable at the sight of dead trees around her.

“Sadly no dearie, the Labyrinth has a defensive shield limiting my power. We’re going to have to go on foot for a bit. Not to fear, being in the company of a terrifying monster will keep your fragile little delicacies safe.” Rumpelstiltskin offered his hand to Belle following behind. Although despite having a good knowledge of the garden, Rumpelstiltskin did believe being trapped in there for a little while with Belle had its advantages.

88888

They walked north from their starting point as the hedges throughout the maze began to close with every further step. Belle watched her surroundings increase of dead trees and dried up flower beds. Calling this a garden was hilarious due to the only parts coming to life came from the hedges and the statues she believed were moving. It would be better to ask Rumpelstiltskin, although this amber eyes were so focused in walking on she feared he would scold them due to her whining slowing them down. Lost in her thoughts, Belle heard a noise coming next to the cobblestones, it should not surprise her since the maze itself consisted of magic but strange noises sometimes caused her to feel jumpy.

“Are we feeling scared dearie?” declared Rumpelstiltskin

Belle stepped back towards him not realizing her voicing sounded a little jumpy, “I’m not scared just excited. Everything is new and different.” Another noise came out causing Belle to jump towards Rumpelstiltskin grabbing onto his neck leaping forward wrapping her legs onto his. Belle closed her eyes whimpering leaning onto Rumpelstiltskin nearly losing his balance. “Please tell me you located the owl?

With his throat being restrained, it was difficult for Rumpelstiltskin to make a sound as Belle placed her head on his neck. “Belle…..you’re….choking me” Immediately Belle let go of her master turning away not wanting to see his reaction towards her inappropriate and ridiculous gestures. He could see she was on the verge of tears as he comforted her enjoying the warmth of the embrace.

“Sorry, I don’t like being sneaked up on” Belle bravely admitted

“Will stick together.” He said with a reassuring tone.

The pair continued this time hand in hand towards the stone wall. To Belle’s surprise, the wall revealed to be a false corner with two choices in moving along. Rumpelstiltskin heard the sounds of the owls indicated they were nearby but the problem became the sounds were not exactly given a precise location. Already feeling sensing Belle’s worries dwindle, the Dark One and his maid went to the left heading off into another layer of the labyrinth.

As time went on, Rumpelstiltskin became suddenly aware he was leading Belle and himself into a series of dead ends. He knew Jareth sent the owl into the center of the maze where despite the many alterations, he still knew the shortcuts in how to get into the center. The first time this happened became after heading towards another stone wall; the correct route was to turn straight but hearing another one of the inhabitants of the maze coming around most likely to frighten maid it was decided to walk in. Continuing each route in going towards another direction, Rumpelstiltskin could not help but enjoy Belle becoming curious in their surroundings as he carefully explained some of the properties around the labyrinth were also used for habitats. Engrossed in her company, Rumpelstiltskin assumed it they would head back to their starting point and work up from there.

Several times a consistent pattern of hooting would creep into the background, this continued until the pair found themselves into a deeper portion of the forest where to their annoyance led to another dead end this time placed by a tower of boulders blocking their way. Rumpelstiltskin began climbing the rocks until he noticed he was alone in it, looking down finding Belle still on the ground looking around for an easier way to climb as trees were easier for her but the confinements of the rocks risked her safety.

He immediately climbed back down offering his back for Belle to use. Hesitate at first he would offer, Belle shook the image out of her head happy for the suggestion as they climbed up. To Rumpelstiltskin’s surprise and delight, Belle was not a heavy individual as she clung onto his neck using his shoulders as a headrest. Rumpelstiltskin was certain the image of him holding onto a tree branch over ledge with Belle practically relaxing on his shoulders would have made his most bitter enemies laugh themselves to death. Even his acrophobia had not appeared as Belle’s humming allowed the pair to concentrate in climbing on top of the ledge. “I’m beginning to suspect the caretaker enjoys being pampered rather than doing her job.” He declared finally getting them up with Belle letting go cleaning her dress up.

“You have been more generous than you care to admit.” Belle pointed out with a light tone coming into her voice

“Maybe you are just trying to distract me to get us lost.” sneering back at her with their faces in close proximity, Belle had the sudden urge to laugh.

She suppressed her urge to laugh with a smile back at Rumpelstiltskin, “Curses!! You discovered my master plan.”

Crossing towards the forest, the pair headed onto another stone corridor. Unlike the previous ones which closed up as they continued, the corridor became narrow leading to a door with handles greeting the pair in the middle of an argument.

Both Belle and Rumpestiltskin tried to be as polite as possible as the doors continued their argument but the increase of their squabble reaching the patience of Rumpelstiltskin. Using what little magic he had left, the handles were now frozen giving them the access to open the door without the fear of having their hand bitten. As Rumpelstiltskin opened the left door, he immediately closed it and opened the right door letting Belle go through first and closing it as they were on their way.

As soon as the pair left the door, the spell wore off on the handles regaining their mobility. “You think they realize they are now going to the opposite direction?” said the left door.

The right door started laughing hysterically, “I doubt it. The Dark One would probably throw a tantrum first than admit he make a mistake….”

888888

“Rumpel, are you sure you know where are going? Instead of freezing the handles, you could have asked them if we were on the right path.” Belle alleged walking closer towards the Dark One.

Scoffing back at her, “Yes I know where we are going. I created the maze; I know these blueprints despite Jareth’s alterations. We are going to be fine.” Continuing to reassure her but also needing to tell himself this mantra as he now noticed they were not even heading towards their original point and risk Belle having to say _I told you so_.

“If you say so….” Dropping the subject continuing to follow his lead.

Before realizing it, the ground below them opened up into a trap door causing Belle and Rumpelstiltskin to slide down a dark tunnel being dragged further down below with a turn towards the left, then the right then straight down. The next thing they both knew, another door opened causing the pair to leave the tunnel.

Opening her eyes to her horror and embarrassment, Belle landed on top of Rumpelstiltskin’s chest as their foreheads bumped with the tips of their noses touching each other. Getting a better look at him, Belle could not understand how Rumpelstiltskin considered himself an ugly creature. His features especially in the sunlight were vibrant were the amber in eyes and the highlighted details of the scales standing out showing him to be incredibly handsome. “Now my job has allowed me to take care of you” she laughed at herself hoping to cheer him up. “I’m sorry though, did I hurt you?”

“Don’t worry, happy landing. The pillow I conjured up helped my head from cracking open” Belle turned his head over noticing a fairly sized purple pillow. She lightly tapped Rumpelstiltskin’s chest with a pout. “Ouch what was that for?”

“You cheated. I was worried about you”. They each got up with Rumpelstiltskin looking perplexed causing Belle to blush. “Is there something on my face?”

“No, it’s just surprised.” The matter of his tone left Belle hurt as heard his voice change from the confident imp to sounding very human. Another second, they heard hooting causing the pair to run straight ahead towards the sound causing Rumpelstiltskin to become so ecstatic with the prospect of finally retrieving the owl. The corridors continued looking the same as they ran themselves into another with the noises disappearing again.

“Great another dead end.” Announced Belle

Looking his surroundings, Rumpelstiltskin saw the same dead trees and stone pavements from when they had started but his disappointment came when seeing everything was exactly the same expect for a fountain in the middle of the dead trees. “I’m afraid its more than that dearie, we appear to be lost.”

Belle panicked, “What do you mean lost? You said you knew this maze like the back of your hand.”

Having to at last swallow his pride “I thought I did, it seems I underestimated my knowledge on the shortcuts and have been trying to find another route to get us back on track.” Rumpelstiltskin then looked at Belle expecting her to be angry instead she showed disbelief.

“Wait you mean to tell me you knew we were lost for a while? Why did you say something sooner?”  Belle saw Rumpelstiltskin’s expression sullen wanting to hide from her.

She placed her arm on his shoulders but he flinched away from her walking a bit until he sat down on the fountain with her joining him. “Rumpelstiltskin, wait. I’m sorry but you were saying we would be fine and now we have little means of getting out. I would have understood if you had been honest with me.”

He looked at her this time seeing her cerulean eyes showing sympathy making him wish to be anywhere else at the moment. “I wanted us to spend time together while on this expedition.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me? I would have said yes.” She then noticed he started to close his eyes. Belle refused he would make her look like the bad guy and pulled his face closer to his as he opened them really looking at her.

“Throughout this past year, I have grown rather fond of you to the point I can’t see life without you. If we get out of this, you will be release from my protection and have the freedom to go back to your family, roam the world, whatever you wish.” Not use to the silence, he noticed Belle was not giving him any looks of recoil or even staring at him but had a sly grin on her face looking upwards then at him to look at her direction.

To his surprise the brown owl from before appeared before them perched up on the tree. He looked back at a smiling Belle as she ruffled around with the pink cloak that matched her dress giving him an idea turning directly at the owl. “Belle can you be a darling and get as close as you can to him while I go around back?”

Belle said nothing and complied with the order giving him her cloak whilst she moved closer to the tree. She began rummage through her satchel finding her journal and ink filled pen pretending to sketch the animal to gain its trust with the owl directly looking at Belle and vice versa as she began a basic sketch.

Rumpelstiltskin placed the cloak into his arms walking to the back of the fountain. He immediately saw Belle looking up at the owl and down in her sketch book each time with a faint glance each time towards him. Continuing to be amazed by her perception, he looked at her as she gave him a signal getting behind the creature. He quickly draped the cloak onto the owl landing on the floor again then turning the cloak into a golden cage with the owl trapped inside it.

As Belle got up, all of sudden they were transported back in the grand hall of the Dark Castle stunned at the effects of what had occurred. “Well that was an entertaining afternoon, now we made it back….without…any....problems” the thought finally sunk in as Rumpelstiltskin’s expression changed.

He grabbed the cage heading off to his lab, “the room next to my bedchamber contains a basket of recently spun gold. Take as much as you need. I hope you are finally able to have your happiness.” Not wanting to see Belle again, Rumpelstiltskin teleported himself directly into the lab and placed the cage in a hook nearby the window.

Tonight he would go through the first night in nearly year completely alone and the promise of finishing up a spell was the only thing stopping Rumpelstiltskin from spinning the memories of his caretaker away turning her into another potential of hope. Refusing to think about her, he went to look at his book for the correct measurement absently placing his hand towards a beaker when he felt a soft hand touching the beaker.

He turned, shocked it was Belle handing him the beaker as he placed it back into the table.

“Belle…what…” before another word was said, Belle lunged at Rumpelstiltskin placing her lips against his. When Belle read about kisses in her books they would usually described as soft and beautiful but she never imagined feeling as though the world stopped when Rumpelstiltskin placed his arms across her waist pulling her tighter against his embrace as she grabbed onto his hair massaging the scalp with neither wanting the kiss to end. Eventually both opened their eyes realizing it was not a dream with each smiling and surprised at what occurred. “I said you were allowed to leave”

Shaking her head, Belle knew some things had not changed. “If you had let me speak, I was going to tell you I love you too silly. Rumpelstiltskin you are the most infuriating, eccentric man I have ever met but I love you and being with you is happiness.” He was glad to hear this from her and not believing it to be a dream. When he went to kiss her again, Belle placed her hand over his mouth looking at her strangely. “Although next time I need you to be honest with me”

“Of course sweetheart” Kissing her hands. As they were about to kiss again, the grandfather clock from downstairs chimed eight times to let know the time. Both started to laugh as they wanted to smash the clock for doing its job in interrupting them but were too busy continuing to kiss to have even noticed. A few minutes later, another owl arrived with a parchment dropped on the floor. Rumpelstiltskin picked it up recognizing the seal as Jareth’s, reading the letter he looked at Belle then back at the letter.

“Well what does he want now?”

“It seems our presence is requested for a masquerade ball coming up by the end of the week.” Ready to place the letter into a beaker filled with acid, Belle takes his hand away

“There is more to it; I noticed the letter mentioned something else.”

There were times Rumpelstiltskin had wanted to kill the Goblin King but he was in some sense indebted to him for his time powers. Repeating the letter in an annoyed tone “He also mentions in great detail how he longs to see you again.”  

Belle took the letter and started to laugh. “Does he really think he is that suave?” Rumpelstiltskin shudder at the thought as he tossed the letter onto the floor.

They each gave other another kiss, going downstairs for their evening routine of dinner followed by reading in the library now filled with bliss as they were now with their true love.

**The End**


End file.
